Fluff Puffs
by moonlightpath
Summary: Natsume could not believe the idiocy of his persistent classmate. How many times had he told her that he disliked Fluff Puffs? They were pink. It was sweet. Looking at it made him think of butterflies and rainbows and unicorns. Disgusting. NxM OneShot


_Fluff Puffs_

_.._

_For Natsume, there are some things he would never admit to have done. For him, if he ever showed he was remotely interested in anything, it would tarnish his image. And as for what Mikan is to him... He would never ever, ever admit the things he's done for the idiot or the effect she has on him._

He stole her first kiss?

No way would he admit that.

The way she seems to _care_ about him?

He _hated _that.

Why she's able to go within five meters of his favorite Sakura tree?

It's because of her nullification that he can't burn her and keep it away...

* * *

"Ne, Natsume!" A bubbly, high voice shrieked in the Alice fire user's ears.

Natsume, a little caught off guard by her sudden appearance, gave the bubbly pig tailed brunette a cold glare before shifting his eyes back to his manga page again. Actually, before Mikan interrupted him, even with the open manga in his hand, he could not concentrate on his reading. Thoughts of an annoying, perky, loud mouth idiot had invaded not only his mind, but his personal space now too.

"Nat-su-me?" Mikan said his name in three clear syllables, looking up at him from below the Sakura tree where she stood.

"Go away, little girl."

She pouted. "But don't you want to know why I'm here?!"

"Not interested."

 Mikan began shaking the tree or attempting to...

"I want to share some Fluff Puffs with you!"

Natsume could not believe the idiocy of his persistent classmate. _How_ many times had he told her that he disliked Fluff Puffs? They were _pink_. It was _sweet_. _Looking_ at it made him think of butterflies and rainbows and unicorns. Disgusting.

He ignored her.

"Fine... Natsume... if you don't want to eat my Fluff Puffs... I guess I can give them to Tsubasa-sempai." She brightened at the thought. " He already took three boxes from me! He wouldn't mind some more!"

At the mention of the shadow user, Natsume narrowed his eyes. He never liked the older sempai, especially he was always finding a way to hug Mikan at any chance... He was worse than the stupid fool Narumi!

Natsume put away his manga and jumped down from the branch and landed right in front of Mikan.

The bubbly pig tailed girl smiled brightly at him.

"You finally came down!" She looked too happy for such a small trivial thing, Natsume thought. His normally expressionless face was tainted with a hint of annoyance. Heck, Mikan's happy go lucky attitude was driving him up the wall that day. If not, every day.

"Do you want to come find Tsubasa-sempai with me, Natsume?"

He was annoyed, more so now.

"No, I hate that shadow bastard." He hissed.

Mikan gasped, her eyes going wide. She was holding the pink box containing the Fluff Puff in her hands. She started to hit the red-eyed boy in front of her with it.

"How dare you call him that, Natsume?!" She cried.

Her reaction annoyed him even more.

With a stony gaze fixated upon the pigtailed furious girl, he suddenly grabbed a hold of her arm, stopping her feeble motions entirely.

"W-what?" She looked at him, eyes wide. She immediately tried to wretch her arm out of his grip, but Natsume was stronger.

"Give me the box, polka dots." She attempted to jerk her arm away again.

"What?!" Mikan cried, confused. "I asked if you wanted to eat them before, but you didn't want them!"

Natsume sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come here, little girl." He pulled her by the arm he held her by so that they were an inch apart.

Mikan's face turned red.

 "W-wh-wh-what..." She sputtered.

"Tch... are you flustered?" Natsume said, his nose was practically touching hers. He could feel Mikan's warm breath.

He tightened his hold on her.

"Let go of me!" Mikan cried after gaining enough courage. She was sick of him! Changing his mood all the time...

Smirking, he released her.

Mikan immediately jumped away from him.

Natsume noticing the distance she placed between him and it angered him.

"Natsume no baka!" She yelled, rubbing her arm.

He narrowed his eyes as Mikan turned her back to him.

Suddenly, the box of Fluff Puff Mikan was holding caught on fire. She scream and dropped it on the dirt ground. At first, she stood there for a couple of seconds, slowly trying to piece together as to _why_ her beloved Fluff Puffs had caught on fire before she suddenly whipped around and stomped towards a smirking Natsume.

"YOU!" Mikan cried in outrage."YOU BURNED MY FLUFF PUFFS!"

She was so mad she poked him in the chest and continued to do so until realization dawned upon her.

"AHH!!" Mikan screamed again. "IT'S STILL ON FIRE!" She quickly went back to where she dropped her beloved candy and jumped on it, putting the fire out.

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Strawberry panties this time?" He drawled.

"Wha...? AHH!!"

Mikan, wearing a skirt had jumped and had revealed her underwear for the red eyed boy.

"Looks like that disgusting candy is ruined now. What a pity."

"Natsume! You! You... you..."

Natsume felt his smirk slipping. Was he seeing right? He felt a sense of panic when Mikan's anger dissolved, replacing with unshed tears. Her eyes had welled up and... Was she about to cry over burnt and crushed fluff puffs? Or because she couldn't give it to her beloved sempai anymore?  The fire Alice user gritted his teeth at the thought.

A single delicate tear trailed down Mikan's face as she silently wept for her ruined, beloved candy. She seemed to have dismissed the cold boy's comments on her underwear, but instead she knelt down on the ground, the candy cradled in her arms.

Tears streamed down her face as she opened the charred pink candy box. The contents weren't burnt black. The edges were charred a bit, but it was all squished. The pig tailed hair Mikan shoved a pink Fluff Puff into her mouth and sniffed.

Natsume watched, transfixed by the actions of the idiotic girl. Eating burnt Fluff Puff? It was a miracle already that it hadn't dissolved. He almost wanted to laugh at her idiocy. Almost.

"Ne Natsume. I'm sorry..."

"What are you talking about, strawberry panties?"

What? What was she sorry for? He stared at the kneeling girl in disbelief, whom was still clutching the box and eating the contents.

"I know that you don't like Fluff Puffs... but I kept trying to ask you to eat it with me... It was wrong of me..."

"You really are an idiot." He said, looking away from her.

"H-hey!" Mikan protested, but she stopped, her eyes growing wide when Natsume suddenly walked towards her and knelt down beside her. He reached a hand towards the box of Fluff Puff and took one out, stuffing the charred candy into his mouth.

"Natsume... Why are you eating it? You dislike them!" She cried, shocked.

Without looking at her, Natsume replied. "Dummy. Don't you know you shouldn't be eating them after they're burned? An idiot will always be an idiot."

"Natsume..." Tears welled up in Mikan's brown eyes again.

"Why are you crying again?!" A hint of worry was in his voice.

Mikan gave a little laugh and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'm touched. You were worried, ne Natsume?"

Natsume glared at her.

"Don't flatter yourself, strawberry panties."

"Well! I guess I can't give these to Tsubasa-sempai anyways!"

Natsume's red eyes flashed and he bristled with annoyance. He grabbed the entire box from Mikan's hand and stood up.

"I dislike these disgusting candy less than that shadow bastard. So I hope you know to never to mention him in front of me again. I'll rather take the candy instead." He threatened.

With that, Hyuuga Natsume walked away.

Sakura Mikan smiled brightly as she watched his retreating back.

.

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
